wolves of anarchy
by Happylover19
Summary: Lexie wasn't your everyday teenage girl. Sure, she had to deal witht eh everyday things that normal teenagers went through, but who can really say that your fall is nothing, but bikers. Being a part of the club meant everything to Lexie, but all of that c


**Alright this is a little different then my other story's I love teen wolf an sons of anarchy this is going to be working in charming an not in beacon hills there's going to be something's form both shows.**

**I don't own the shows of anyone form the shows belong to there rightful owner**.  
-

Lexie wasn't your everyday teenage girl. Sure, she had to deal witht eh everyday things that normal teenagers went through, but who can really say that your fall is nothing, but bikers. Being a part of the club meant everything to Lexie, but all of that changed one fateful night.

It changed everything forever. The night I was bitten by a werewolf.

I was listening to music, getting things ready for my first day of school. I was in the bathroom taking off my makeup when there was a knock on my door. I went back to my room and saw that Tig was standing in my doorway.  
"What's up, Tig," I asked him. He's tall. 6 feet to be exact. He was one of my best friends in the club and he didn't judge me on anything.

"Hey buttercup, your weird friend is here," he said. The room started to shake. I looked out of my window and saw an explosion far away. I looked over at Tig and he looked at me.

"Oh, shit! I got to go! Don't stay up too late. I love you buttercup," he said as he walked out of my room and down the stairs. he pushed stiles out of the way. Stiles looked like he was going to faint. Tig creeped Stiles out. I thought it was funny.

"Okay Lex, what the hell was that all about," Stile asked in his fake annoyed voice. It was so cute when he did that. I've had a crush on Stiles ever since the second grade. that's when I met Scott and Stiles. Ever since, we have been best friends.

I'm not sure, Stiles, but I have a feeling that something bad is goingt to happen," I said to him. He walked in the house and pulled me into a hug. I melted in his arms and he breathed his scent. It was nothing like I've ever smelled before. I felt safe.

"So, Ditchpas called and there's a dead body in the woods. I'm fixing to. Head over to pick up scott. You in," he said looking at me. He was a few inches taller than me, but not much. I was 5'6 with blond hair and funky highlights in it. I had the whole rocker look.

"Hell yeah I'm in. Let me change and put on some shoes and I'll be good to go," I said running back up the stairs to change into a pair of ripped jeans and a slashed up t-shirt. I put on some shoes and ran back down the stairs and out the door with Stiles following right behind me. I climbed into his jeep and we headed to Scott's house. I stayed in teh jeep while he went back and got him. It was about 10 minutes later and I saw Scott and Styles. I hopped out and got in the back seat.

"Hey Lex, how's it going? Did either of you feel the earthquake we had a little while ago," he said looking at me, then at Stiles. I looked at Scott.

"That was an explosion. Not an earthquake, Scott. I'm sure it was seen in 3 county's ," i said looking in front of us at the road. I hate riding in the back. It always makes me sick. We finally reached the woods and Stiles parked the car. We all got out except for Scott. He didn't want to go.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is the tryouts and I'm planning on playing this year," he said taking a puff of his inhaler.

"Oh yeah. That's great Scott. That's great you have a dream even if your severe asthma gets in the way of it," Stiles says walking ahead. I stayed behind with Scott and we tried to keep up with Stiles. We tried to keep up with Stiles. I heard barking and then saw lightes in front of me. The light got really close to me and Stiles ducked down so we wouldn't be seen. Stiles got cought by his dad. Me and Scott backed up slowly and got the hell away from there. We headed back towards teh jeep, but I'm guessing we got lost.

"Wait, stop," i said. I stopped and listened. I kept hearing something and I didn't know what it was. Scott came in and stood behind me and took another puff of his inhaler. I pulled down Scott really quickly. A heard of deer got spooked by something and and almost killed us. We got up and started walking again. We fell down a hill. I landed on top of Scott. I looked down at him looking to see if he was hurt or not. I got up and gave him my hand and pulled him up.

"Are you okay, Scott," i asked now that he was standing up. I could see him womewhat better. Before he could answer, we heard growling and we both turned to see red glowing eyes. Me and Scott started to run, but we weren't fast enough. He got Scott first. He screamed really loudly and then it came after me. I didn't fight like Scott did. i slowly moved backwards looking it dead in the eyes. I've dealt with pissed off bikers before, how different could this be? My back hit something. I looked up to see, I backed into a tree. It lunged at me and bit my side. It ran off and scott and me ran out of there.

Finally, we made it home. I crawled up the stairs and passed out on my bed.


End file.
